Possessive
by Rookblonkorules
Summary: JJ disappears. Benched on the sidelines, the team can only watch as others struggle to find her. But they're not about to just watch and wait. One of their own has been taken. And this unsub is about to learn just who he's messed with.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I've wanted to write a semi JJ-centric story for a while now. She's one of my favorite characters (after Reid, of course). This kind of follows the format of _Three AM. _So... not really sure if it counts as flash fiction or not. But expect it to be a short story.

* * *

Morgan could already tell something is wrong when he entered the conference room.

Hotch had offered no explanation when he called them together, but he's standing there when Morgan enters, face grim.

Morgan's eyes quickly scanned the figures seated around the table.

They were all there.

All of them, but one.

He looked up, meeting Hotch's gaze.

"Where's JJ?"

* * *

She was beautiful, his Jennifer.

Perfect even.

He looked upon her now in silence. He'd make his presence known soon enough, but for now, it suited him to observe.

She was where he left her, in the chambers he had prepared for her. Her wrists had been fastened with rope to the arms of the chair. Her lips were sealed with duct tape. He regretted having to take that last precaution- he wanted more than anything to hear her beautiful voice- but he couldn't have her screaming.

Not when the neighbors might hear her. Not when it would put at risk everything he'd put together in preparation for their life together.

Her voice was enchanting, powerful. He'd been under her spell the first time he'd heard her speak.

She'd been warning the public about an evil man, a predator. One who stalked the streets, spilling the blood of innocent women.

It had made his blood boil, the idea that such people existed.

But he wasn't like that. No, not at all.

He was a protector. He'd show Jennifer. He'd show her he'd keep her safe, sheltered from the world with so, so much evil in it.

They were meant to be.

He stepped forward and Jennifer's head snapped up. He could see the hazy fear written across her features before her eyes finally focused on his face. And then… then her gaze hardened.

It was an admirable attempt to mask her fear. Anger and fear. Soon enough, he'd have to cure her of both.

His Jennifer would feel the same love that would make his life unbearable if she was not present.

She glared at him, made all the more beautiful by her fury.

He stopped, directly before her, oddly satisfied that she now had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes.

He reached his hand out to her, and his knuckles caressed her cheek.

She flinched back, but there was nowhere for her to go. He felt a shudder ripple through her flesh.

He smiled down at her tenderly.

"Welcome home, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch's answer struck them all like a hammer blow.

It was Reid, out of all of them, who found his voice first. "Gone?" His forehead was scrunched in a way that reminded Morgan of the boyish innocence that Reid often seemed to represent. "You mean she's been kidnapped?"

"First responders at the scene found blood in her house. Broken glass. All signs of foul play."

He'd received the news only a little over an hour previous and yet, in that time, he seemed to have aged ten years. The lines of his face were more pronounced. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, maybe weeks.

Morgan could only remember his unit chief looking this unwell during the days of Reid's abduction.

He was having trouble processing it himself. In their line of work, placing themselves in the line of fire was a given, but JJ had seemed like the untouchable one.

The anchor keeping them all grounded alongside Garcia. Now she was the victim.

"Strauss is keeping us off the case," Hotch said, as if he could read their minds. (And Morgan wasn't 100% sure he couldn't.)

Morgan was on his feet in an instant, slamming his palm down on the table. "What? Hotch, she can't do that! This is one of our own we're talking about!"

"Which is exactly why she says we can't be on the case!" Hotch snapped.

"No," Reid said softly. So softly that at first no one in the group heard what he had said.

Morgan asked him to repeat himself.

"No" Reid repeated. "Morgan already said it. JJ's one of us." He raised his chin defiantly, challenging Hotch to contradict him. "If you'd been ordered off the case when…" his voice wobbled just a little, "when Hankel took me, would any of you listened?"  
No one answered him.

They all knew the answer.

"No," Reid continued, "we aren't going to leave JJ."


	3. Chapter 3

He spent hours with her all the next day. He told her everything he had done for her, what their life would be like together once she accepted that they were meant to be.

Except he didn't.

He meant to. He wanted to. But everytime he went to, his insides quivered. He felt too hot, like his flesh would melt. Right off his bones.

Melting flesh.

It was an unsettling image.

One he wasn't sure he particularly cared for.

He chose to ignore it.

He had never cared for anyone before. Not like JJ. His Jennifer. His beautiful Jennifer.

And so he put it off. Until he could get it right.

It wasn't until the next morning that he went again to see her and then it was with the hard face of a captor.

He carried with him a glass of water.

She was glaring at him when he entered the room.

No matter.

She'd realize before long that he was the one for her.

He grabbed the back of a chair and dragged it behind him, swinging it around so that it faced her.

He lowered himself down into it, leaning forward.

He reached out, cupping her cheek, and she drew back. He could almost _feel _her revulsion prickling his skin.

Anger flared in his chest and he suddenly had the urge to strike her.

He fought it back, regarding her with apparent neutrality.

"Defiance isn't going to help you here, Jennifer," he said. He held up the glass of water, feeling a measure of satisfaction when her eyes fell on it.

"Now," he said. He let the glass rest on the palm of his hand, "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not going to. Not unless you give me a reason to. I'm going to take the gag off. You're not going to scream. You're not going to give me any reason to hurt you. Because I _will_ hurt you. Is that understood?"

She was glaring at him, still holding up some measure of that defiance, but he could sense the underlying fear.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "I'm glad that we could come to this agreement."


	4. Chapter 4

"This would be a lot easier if I had the full set-up to work with," Garcia said, typing away.

From his place behind her, Morgan said, "I know you got this, baby girl."

"But how long is this going to take?" she asked. Her voice was tight as she struggled to maintain her composure. "We don't know how long JJ has."

She almost expected Reid to fill in the blank, to provide them with some bit of trivia just to keep the silence from stretching out too long.

For once, he kept quiet.

They all knew the statistics for abductions. And they weren't good.

"It looks like he may have followed her for a while before abducting her," Hotch said. His words were meant to be a reassurance, but they didn't feel like one. "I tried…" He grimaced. "I tried to argue our case with Strauss. She shot me down. But she updated me on what they'd already deduced."

"So a stalker," Garcia breathed.

Hadn't they all been through enough? Hadn't they faced enough danger to last for several lifetimes already?

Did a stalker have to be thrown into the mix?

Her sweet, lovely, bubbly JJ in the hands of a stalker.

She gave a shaky little gasp.

Morgan's strong hands were immediately on her shoulders, giving them a soothing squeeze.

"Hey, hey," he murmured. "It's okay. We're gonna find her. We will. We've got you on our team."

Garcia gave a watery little smile.

"I'll start with traffic cams," she said.

It didn't matter if they had already been looked at.

If there was something, anything, no matter how small, they would find it.

They would.

She was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_They would come. _

It was what she was telling herself. Over and over again.

The man had ripped the duct tape off her mouth, leaving her cheeks sore and stinging.

They were meant to be, he told her. Meant to be.

Did he have any idea how insane that sounded?  
No. Of course, he didn't.

They never did.

She flexed her fingers, but there was absolutely no give in the tape that pinned her arms down.

"You're not going to get away with this," JJ hissed, breathing heavily. She tried to ignore the way her heart pounded against her ribcage. She had seen plenty of these cases.

Obsession. Stalking. Abduction.

Murder.

If she was lucky.

She knew what else could happen with these cases as well.

"I'm a member of the FBI. My team is going to find you. We have one of the highest success rates of…" Her words were cut off with a yelp as he grabbed her by the throat.

She sucked in a shaky breath, muscles trembling.

"Shhhh." He pressed a finger to her lips, kneeling down to be on eye level with her. "Shhh."

He reached out, stroking her hair.

JJ flinched away from him, but he caught a handful of hair, holding her still.

"There's nothing to get away with, love," he told her, voice barely an octave above whispering.

"Absolutely nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

"So…" JJ was panting. At this point, her hair was stringy, hanging over her face. Her wrists were aching and there was an itch on her nose that she couldn't scratch.

Her abductor was sitting on the couch across from her, flipping through the pages of a magazine. His legs were crossed over one of the couch's arms.

He looked so infuriatingly at ease with what he'd done that it made her blood boil.

The man's head snapped up when she spoke, eyes blazing.

JJ's heart lurched- she knew she had to tread carefully. Otherwise, he'd only end up gagging her again. Or worse.

And then her plan would be down the drain.

"Tell me about yourself," she said quickly.

He didn't answer, setting the magazine aside and sitting up.

"I mean…" She licked her lips nervously. "You… you want me to love you, right? But I can't…" She felt sick, saying something like this, even under the circumstances. "I can't love someone I know nothing about. So tell me… tell me who you are."

The man tilted his head to the side. Then, slowly, a smile slid across his features. He looked almost… hopeful. "You want me to tell you about myself?"

JJ nodded, trying and failing to ignore the slimy feeling that slithered through her gut. "Yes," she whispered.

The man's smile broadened. "Alright…" he said.

And then he began.


	7. Chapter 7

It started with his name.

Milo Rand, he told her.

And then he told her everything.

How his mother hadn't loved him because his father had left them.

Because of him, he said.

He had met a beautiful girl once- not as beautiful as she was, he hastened to assure her, as if JJ cared. They had even been engaged.

"What happened?" was the question that naturally followed.

JJ had forced her lips to form the words, injecting every ounce of false sympathy she could muster into those words.

She was on his side. That was what she needed him to be convinced of.

He told her how she had left him too.

Somewhere along the line, he started crying.

Against her will, JJ felt a pang of pity for this disturbed man.

She knew what it was like to come from a broken home life. She'd lived it.

And maybe- maybe if he'd had a mother's love to guide him- maybe he would have turned out differently.

He doesn't answer her question.

"My beautiful Jennifer," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand and JJ forced herself not to react. "She almost looked like you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I might have something." Hope was dangerous in their line of work, but it was difficult not to give in to it.

And after two days of wondering whether or not her friend was even alive still, Garcia needed some hope.

Morgan was at her side immediately. Movement in her peripheral vision caught her eye as Reid hovered behind them, but her eyes refused to leave the screen.

"CCTV cameras," she said. "There weren't- aren't- any in the immediate area of JJ's apartment. But I think I was finally able to find her. It's just a glimpse. You can't even see her face, which is why it took me so long to find it, but," she pointed at the screen, "it's her. It has to be."  
There was no mistaking the slim figure, the well-cut suit, the loose blonde hair.

Morgan's grip on the back of her chair tightened.

Reid leaned forward.

"When was this?"

Garcia's eyes flickered to the time stamp. "Two days ago."

"The day she was abducted," Morgan breathed.

Reid leaned forward. "Then… there's a chance the unsub was following her at this point." He was excited at the prospect. "Garcia, can you…?"  
Her fingers were already flying. "Already looking."


	9. Chapter 9

"Him." Garcia didn't know why she said it. Just a gut feeling.

But she could tell that Hotch felt the same way when he leaned closer. It made her chest burst just the tiniest bit with pride, but she quickly quashed it back down.

JJ was missing. Maybe hurting.

This wasn't the time for a quick pat on the back.

The man who had captured her attention was lean, dark-haired.

"He's trying hard not to be noticed," Hotch observed. "But he also glanced at the camera. He knows it's there."  
"He's also keeping close to JJ. She hasn't left his field of vision." Prentiss.

"The evidence says she was abducted from her home." Hotch straightened. "So he watches her in public, then follows her home and takes her."

"And since he doesn't appear to have a vehicle, we have no license plate to track," Morgan said. He uncrossed his arms only to run a hand over his head.

"But we have his face and that's better for nothing," Hotch pointed out. "Garcia, can you plug it into the database?"

* * *

It takes time. Time Garcia is scared JJ might not have, but she finally gets a match.

It takes all of her willpower not to fly out of her office then and there, shouting, "I have him."

They're not supposed to be on this case. She has to be discreet about it.

Even so, she hurries out of her office and down the hall so quickly she thinks her ankle might be at serious risk of turning in her heels.

Still, she makes it without serious injury, a miracle in and of itself, in time to nearly run into Hotch as he leaves his own office.

"Garcia," Hotch grasps her arms to steady her, looking at her with concern, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she gasps out. "Hotch, I… I found him."

* * *

**Note: **I want to take this time to thank all you lovely readers who have taken the time to let me know what you think about this story. Especially to you guests who I can't respond to any other way.

I appreciate you all. Thank you so much!

Some of you may have already noticed this, but there's now a poll on my profile so you guys can let me know which story you'd like to see next once my current projects are complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I'm sorry. For the longest time, I wasn't feeling the inspiration for this story anymore. I figured it might be best to just wait the writer's block out instead of trying to force it out.

* * *

Milo Rand.

They had a name and that name was Milo Rand.

For a moment, she needs to sit and breathe. Make sure that that name isn't going anywhere.

Because, after scouring the internet, this moment feels surreal. Like she could blink and the entire screen could vanish.

It doesn't.

"I found him," she says. Then, louder, she repeats. "I found him."

"What do we have on him?" Hotch asked.

"Let me see. Let me see." Garcia bites her lip, fingers flying across the keyboard.

She has his entire history available at her fingertips.

Thirty-one.

In trouble with the law before.

Technically, at this point, any history is unimportant- they know he's their man- but Garcia scans what she sees anyways, while the computer searches for a present location, an address, anything.

Hotch will want to know, the whole team will want to know, it doesn't matter how much Garcia _doesn't _want to know, what this man is capable of, but also she has to know.

He has JJ.

If JJ has to live through it, she may as well have to know it.

A history of violence.

It's not long, but it's present.

A couple of bar fights. How does someone go from that to kidnapping? And an FBI agent at that?

She scratches that out of her mind. Maybe he didn't know…

But he would have had to know. He was following her.

That didn't mean he was one hundred percent certain what her job was.

He had had a girlfriend at some point.

Anna Lennox.

Garcia pays special attention to her when she comes up, wondering if she has anything to do with Milo's violence.

Did Milo beat her? There's records that Anna made a phone call to the police. A statement that Milo hit her. After that, nothing. Charges were dropped.

It's… weird.

A year later, Anna Lennox had vanished. Without a trace.

Milo Rand was named as a person of interest in the case. He maintained that he had had nothing to do with Anna's disappearance. An old drinking buddy had confirmed his alibi, though police had been skeptical of his claim.

_Did you kill her, Milo Rand?_

She stares at the photo of the young woman a little longer than she's comfortable with and then turns her attention back to other things.

Garcia wonders, if she does a little digging, how much of the investigation she'll find has been botched by detectives early on.

She doesn't do a little digging. It's not what she logged on for.

She checks the search results.

An address shows up.

She knows where he is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I don't have the same passion for _Criminal Minds _and its characters that I used to. I'd like to rekindle it at some point, but I don't have the energy for it right now.

That being said, this was not an announcement that this is being dropped or abandoned or anything of the sort. Just that the chapters will still be longer in coming. I'll try to work on that though.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing! Even just a few small words mean everything to an author!

* * *

Hotch presses against the wall outside Rand's apartment door, gun at the ready. He makes eye contact with Morgan, positioned on the other side of the door.

Prentiss and Reid are directly behind him.

Something silent passes between the two agents, an understanding that _now_ is the time.

Morgan steps back, kicks in the door with one powerful blow, and rushes in, gun at the ready.

Hotch follows.

"FBI!" he shouts.

They split up, spread out.

There's nothing. No sign of Milo Rand.

And no JJ.

"Clear," he calls and hears echoing responses from Morgan, Prentiss and Reid.

He lowers his weapon, disappointed. He sees the same sentiment reflected in the eyes of his teammates.

They haven't found her.

Either Milo Rand has never had her here or he somehow knew they were coming and moved her before they got here.

The former is the likely scenario. It's a testament to how stressed he is that he even conceived of the latter.

The apartment is clean. No sign of a struggle, no sign of anyone being kept here against their will.

Rand hasn't had time to be that thorough.

He brings a hand to his ear.

"Garcia," he doesn't allow for her to get a word in. He knows she'll be devastated and he can't deal with that right now- no matter how guilty that thought makes him feel, "we don't have her. She's not here."

"But…" The woman's voice quavers.

"She's not here."

Hotch's tone carries with it a note of finality. The one Garcia knows better than to argue with.

"We didn't find her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! I hope that, wherever you are, you've all managed to stay safe.

* * *

Rand leaned his head back, eyes closed in bliss.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're an angel?" he asked her.

JJ smiled wryly, massaging his wrist.

"Never like you do."

They were seated on his couch. He was sprawled out, legs apart and arms draped over the back of the sofa.

She was curled, legs pulled to her chest.

It had taken some convincing to get him to untie her. He hadn't been quite willing to believe that she'd fallen for him, but… it was what he wanted to believe in the end.

She ran a finger down his chest, ignoring the revulsion that curdled her stomach.

Rand sat up abruptly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him.

JJ stifled a startled cry.

He didn't seem to notice. "Jennifer…" he murmured.

He was going for a kiss, she realized. He wanted her to kiss him.

JJ fought to maintain her composure. She couldn't afford to let her disgust show plain on her face.

She didn't think she wanted to know what might happen if he realized she was faking everything.

"Wait." Her mind raced. "It's… Aren't you hungry? I'll…"

He looked annoyed and… mildly suspicious. "Can't it wait, Jennifer?"

She had to force her easy smile, tilting her head in an effort to look playful. "I'm hungry," she said. "Why don't I make something?"

Rand still looked at her carefully.

Whatever he saw, JJ figured it must have convinced him, because he relented.

"Fine."

It was hard to contain the relief she felt as she rose from the couch. Not too fast. She couldn't make it seem like she was running from him.

Not too slow either.

Confident. She had to seem confident. It was something that came to her almost naturally during press conferences. Exuding confidence, even when she didn't feel it, was second nature to her.

Now, as she reached for that confidence, it eludes her. Her legs are shaky, like at any point her knees might give out on her.

She's afraid. JJ sees no shame in admitting that to herself. She's afraid of what Rand might devolve into. She's afraid of what might happen when he decides stealing kisses- or attempting to- isn't enough to satiate his wants.

She's afraid her team won't find her in time to prevent that from happening.

JJ steps into the kitchen and lets herself breath. She's no longer in Milo Rand's presence and it's like a tangible weight has fallen from her shoulders.

The weight of evil.

A determination settles in the pit of her stomach.

She won't allow herself to be Milo Rand's victim.

She won't.


	13. Chapter 13

JJ takes a moment to let her eyes rove over the kitchen. She takes in anything that may prove useful.

There's a wireless phone hanging on its receiver. A set of knives. Both will prove… more than useful.

"Is something the matter?"

JJ startles and spins around with a small cry, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Milo Rand stands there, a hard light in his eyes.

"Did I scare you?" He smiles.

"You…" JJ's hand moves from her mouth to her heart and she fights to slow her breathing.

"Did you think I would let you unsupervised in the kitchen? With the knives?" he asks her. His hand touches her shoulder. His grip is not gentle. It is crushing.

"N-no, I…" JJ struggles to maintain her composure. "I wasn't…"

"Are you sure about that?" He smiles tightly. His hand never leaves her shoulder.

JJ's pulse soars.

"I…"

"Come on." He makes to steer her into the kitchen. "Why don't we make sandwiches together? Huh? Why don't we?"

JJ stumbles forward. He's both stronger and heavier than she is.

It's what he wants. To dominate her. To let her know that there's no point in trying to resist because all attempts will be doomed to failure.

But he's not holding her.

She doesn't have the time to sneak the phone from him. She doesn't think she could make it to the knives.

But she knows where the front door is.

And if he had had her gagged before, then it means there are people around who will hear her scream.

If she can make it out the door…

JJ takes her chances.

She bolts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Short chapter, but acceptable, I hope.

* * *

_Please… please… please…_

JJ chants in her head over and over.

There's no turning back for her now if she's caught. She knows she panicked. She knows she's made a mistake.

The only thing left for her now is to run with it.

"Bitch!" He curses behind her and JJ doubles her pace. If he catches her...

She reaches the front door and fumbles with the knob.

Her heart is racing, mind clouded with terror, when she finally yanks it open and runs out onto the porch.

She takes a moment to orient herself, drinking everything she sees in in an instant and struggling to formulate a plan. The yard is small, with a curving driveway. Though she can see the road from where she stands, she sees no other homes.

JJ doesn't have time to worry about that though.

There has to be someone. She'll find them.

But one thing is clear- she'll never make it if she takes the road.

She leaps down the porch steps, stumbling when her feet hit the ground.

There's a car in the drive. She doesn't have the know-how to hotwire it, so it isn't any good to her.

But she's sure Rand will take it.

So she runs for the woods.

* * *

**Note:** I always wanted to write something about running through the woods, y'know? Fun fact: I used to have contingency plans for attempted kidnappings when I was little and they basically all involved the woods.

I hope this update finds you all safe and well!


	15. Chapter 15

JJ is starting to understand that she made a mistake. She shouldn't have run. Not in the shape she's currently in.

As difficult as it would have been, she should have stuck it out. She should have earned his trust more and then made her move.

But she's still free.

JJ caught herself on a branch as she ran and now blood trickles down her calf. It stings, but she'll be fine.

She's had worse.

There's a ditch that she's taken refuge in, lying on her stomach. She listens.

She hears the call of birds but there's no telltale sound of footsteps to indicate she's been discovered.

That the birds are still singing is a good indication that Rand isn't in the area to disturb them.

Which is good. But she's not nearly far enough. JJ will need to move if she wants to remain undiscovered.

Slowly, she pushes herself to her knees, wincing at the crackle of leaves beneath her.

She's aware of one advantage she has over Rand.

He has a car and there isn't any way that JJ could have outpaced him on the road on foot. It won't take him long to realize that and, once he does, he'll start searching the woods.

Still, she doesn't imagine that he could think she'd stay close to the house.

JJ hasn't had a good look at the neighborhood. She doesn't know if there's someone she could run to before Rand intervened.

At this point, she can't be sure he won't kill her if he catches her after the stunt she just pulled so… she absolutely cannot be caught.

Shakily, JJ climbs to her feet and begins to walk back towards the house.

There's a phone. She can call her team.

Rand has knives. She can use them to defend herself.

Best of all, this is what he won't expect from her.

She's buying herself some time.


	16. Chapter 16

The door is unlocked.

JJ shuts it behind her and turns the lock.

Just in case.

Then, she hesitates.

If he doubles back and checks to find the door locked when it wasn't before, he'll know for sure that she came back here.

Maybe it would be better to leave it unlocked after all.

She turns the lock back and heads deeper into the house.

Her chair is sitting in the same exact spot. She suppresses a shudder at the sight and pushes past it.

There's a phone in the kitchen and she takes it from the receiver.

Her fingers are trembling.

They're not here with her, but she can practically feel how close she is to her team.

JJ dials the number she's known by heart for years now and holds the phone to her ear. She has to grab the countertop to steady herself before her knees give out.

So close.

She's so close.

"Hello?"

JJ nearly gasps, tears springing to her eyes and grasping at the phone with both hands as if that could bring him physically closer to her.

"Reid!"


End file.
